Fossil Fighters Champions X
by Jake Labs
Summary: This is my version of FFC and i do not own this game what so ever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Jake's and Tasha's Adventure Begin

This is my version of FFC and I do not own the game.

As Jake Looked over the mountains birds flew by and he was feeling peaceful until Tasha called him from down the hill.  
>(Tasha): Jake are you deaf come down here and let's go look for wild vivosaurs.<br>(Jake): coming  
>(Tasha): people said there were wild vivosaurs up here and I want to go look.<br>(Jake): ok let's go I've got my own vivosaur from my older brother Hunter just in case we get in trouble.  
>(Tasha): oh you mean that Utah Raptor your brother gave you.<br>(Jake): yeah  
>(Tasha): you know what I think you're going to be a great fighter like me.<br>(Jake): umm excuse me but I'm going to be a better fighter than you  
>(Tasha): hey let's not gloat were both going to be great fighters<br>(Jake): yeah sorry about that  
>(Tasha): It's ok<br>(Jake): now let's go look for wild vivosaurs  
>(Tasha): yeah<p>

As they walked up the hill they stopped in a clearing  
>(Tasha): hey somebody lied to me there are no wild vivosaurs up here<p>

Then all of a sudden they heard a rustling in the bushes  
>(Tasha): what was that<p>

Then out of the bushes came a raging Allosaur charging right at them  
>(Tasha):AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S A ALLOSAUR RUNNNNNN!<br>(Jake): get behind me

As Jake pulled out the Utah Raptor the Allosaur was almost upon them  
>(Jake): Utah Raptor GO!<p>

As Jake threw the medal there was a flash of white then there was a Bright red Utah Raptor ready for action  
>(Jake): Raptor Claw NOW!<p>

Then the Raptor responded and slashed the Allosaur doing 25 Damage to the Allo. Then the Allo bit the raptor and did 12 Damage.  
>(Jake): Raptor Claw!<p>

Then the raptor slashed the Allo and did 12 Damage then the Allo calmed down and went back into its medal. Then Jake walked over to where the medal was and picked it up.  
>(Jake): your coming with me you crazy bugger<br>(Tasha): your gonna keep that thing even after it nearly attacked us!  
>(Jake): yeah why not new buddy for my raptor<br>(Tasha): ok but don't forget we are still too young to be fighters so we need to wait about 2 years cause were both 9 and once we turn eleven we can become fighters sound good?  
>(Jake): yeah sounds good<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

Yes I know I did an adventure begins chapter but now it's really starting.

(Tasha): It's finally happing Jake we are finally becoming official fighters aren't you pumped

Jake didn't respond  
>(Tasha): come on Jake please talk to me please don't be silent<p>

But Jake still didn't respond  
>(Tasha): is it cause of your brother's death that caused you not to talk much cause if it is then its ok he is in a better place now.<br>(Jake): your right he is in a better place but that doesn't mean that I'm in a better place either.  
>(Tasha): look Jake he died last year it's over and done get over it<br>(Tasha): do you have Allo and Utah with you?  
>Jake nodded his head in agreement<br>Jake then went back to being silent  
>(Tasha): maybe when we get to the park we can get our stuff and dig some fossils maybe that would make you feel better.<br>But Jake stayed silent as a rock  
>(Tasha): look were here at last<p>

As they got off the chopper a staff leader by the name of sherry greeted them  
>(Sherry): welcome to fossil island<br>(Tasha): thank you I'm glad to be here and so is Jake isn't that right Jake

But Jake just nodded his head in agreement  
>(Sherry): he doesn't talk much does he<br>(Tasha): he used to talk a lot but his brother's death caused him to talk less now  
>(Sherry): oh I'm sorry for your loss Jake<br>(Jake): yeah I know  
>(Sherry): he spoke finally<br>(Tasha): like I said h still talks but doesn't talk much  
>(Sherry): oh ok hey let me show you to the fighter station so you guys can register for the cup<br>(Tasha): ok


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Round 1

As Jake and Tasha walked into the fighter station they looked around and viewed the decorations.  
>(Tasha): this is a beautiful place<br>(Sherry): thank you now let's register you two for the cup  
>(Tasha): ok<br>Jake tipped his head down in a yes motion  
>After they registered for the cup they were taught how to clean fossils and of course Jake stayed silent while all this happened.<br>(Tasha): that was fun ready for round 1 Jake it's you against me what a trip  
>Jake shook his head in agreement<br>(Tasha): let the best fighter win  
>Jake shook his head in agreement then they walked into the arena and the Judge Were talking and Jake and Tasha took their positions at each side of the arena. Then Jake pulled out Allo and Utah and threw them while Tasha pulled out Dimetro and Areos and threw them, then in a 4 flashes of light Utah Raptor, Allo, Dimetro and Areos were on the field.<br>(Jake): Raptor Claw on Areos  
>Then the raptor slashed Areos and did 34 Damage<br>(Jake): Allo Bite on Dimetro  
>Then the Allo bit Dimetro doing 31 Damage<br>(Tasha): Dimetro Bite on Utah  
>The Sail backed Dino bit the raptor and did 12 Damage<br>(Tasha): Areos Bite on Allo  
>Then the Blue Dino bit Allo an did 21 Damage<br>(Jake): Raptor Claw on Areos  
>Then the raptor slashed the blue Dino doing 12 Damage<br>(Jake): Allo Bite on Dimetro  
>Then the BlueWhite Dino bit Dimetro doing 34 Damage finishing off the Dino  
>(Tasha): No Dimetro<br>(Tasha): Areos Bite on Allo  
>As the Dino bit Allo it did 24 Damage<br>(Jake): Raptor Poison  
>The raptor slashed then kicked the Blue Dino doing 68 Damage finishing off the Blue Dino<br>(Tasha): Areos  
>Then Judge was yelling JAKE WON JAKE HAS WON while the crowd went wild. Then the judge said good job fighters be ready for round 2 later.<br>(Tasha): Good job Jake you beat me, your vivasaurs are so powerful.  
>(Jake): They are but that was only round 1 there are more rounds to go, Then he went back to being silent<br>(Tasha): Well I guess it's back to being silent  
>Jake tipped his head down in a yes motion.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Flashback to digging (before round 1)

As Jake and Tasha walked to treasure lake to dig for fossils Tasha was excited to finally dig for dinosaurs.  
>(Tasha): Jake this is it Treasure Lake where we need to prepare for round 1 for the cup.<br>Jake tipped his head in a yes motion.  
>(Tasha): Jake please talk to me just a little bit.<br>But Jake just shook his head no and then climbed up a tree and relaxed.  
>(Tasha): Jake what are you doing aren't you going to dig for new vivasaurs?<br>Jake shook his head no.  
>(Tasha): why not I thought you like digging?<br>(Jake): I used to but I don't need 3 vivasaurs I only need my trusty 2.  
>(Tasha): Really well if you going to not dig for new vivasaurs then how bout you go battle some other fighters to train yours to get more powerful?<br>Then Jake jumped off the tree landed perfectly on his 2 feet with no injuries and said  
>(Jake): sounds good to me<br>(Tasha): wow Jake you jumped off that tree like a pro and didn't even get hurt how can you do that?  
>(Jake): my brother and I used to climb trees together and sit in them and watch the sunset then we jump down and we go back inside for dinner, but every time I jumped down I got hurt but one day my brother taught me a trick on how to jump off a tree and not get hurt.<br>(Tasha): that was the longest you ever talked and cool  
>Then Jake went back to being silent but tipped his head in agreement.<br>(Tasha): Jake look I found a new fossil rock I'm going to continue digging meet me at the stadium for round 1 when your done ok  
>Jake tipped his head in agreement and ran off to go train his 2 buddy's.<p> 


End file.
